


Like a Rabbit- Part 19

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 19

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“As I said before, Padfoot, I can’t tell you.”

Sirius pouted and crawled over, wand in hand. “Tell me,” he threatened.

Remus shook his head with insistence. “I can’t. You know I can’t. Besides, you don’t really want to know.”

That was the wrong answer. Sirius took his wand out and, with a flick towards Remus, vanished all of Remus’ clothes.

“Oy! Not fair!” Remus crossed his arms over himself, modestly covering his crotch as it was suddenly exposed to the cool air of their dormitory.

“Of course it’s fair. If you’re not going to tell me, I’ve got to do something.” Sirius caressed Remus’ side, which made the man scrunch up with ticklish laughter.

He took one of his arms away from his privates and batted at Sirius. “But I can’t tell you. He’d kill me.”

Sirius shrugged. “Not my problem. I want to hear about it.” To save Remus’ honor, he flipped the young man over. As Remus lay face-down on his bed, Sirius touched his hand to the small of Remus’ back. “Did you give him your word?”

Remus shook his head again. Then he turned it and looked back at Sirius. “No, but it’s still a matter of honor. He needed me, and confided in me. And- ah! Pads!”

Sirius nuzzled his face into Remus’ bum, snuffling and chuckling.

Trying to stay adamant about it, “I can’t. Besides, you wouldn’t want to know.”

“Deep down?”

“Right.” Remus smiled. “Deep down, you don’t want to know.”

“Deep down… there are many things I want. Most of all… I want to know!” Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus, making his point. Then he bent his head and touched his tongue to the bottom of Remus’ bottom, just above the backs of the thighs. “Last chance, Moony.”

Sirius waited only a moment before running his tongue up the crack between Remus’ arsecheeks. Remus shuddered with pleasure.

“Perhaps I should ask specific questions?” mused Sirius. His tongue made another pass, this time wetter and slower. Remus’ toes curled. He’d been known to have orgasms from just the stimulation alone. But just as quickly as Sirius began, he backed away. “Is it fun? Oooh, or is it bigger than me?”

After resisting the urge to correct grammar, Remus replied with his staple. “I can’t tell you.”

“Won’t, you mean.” This time, when Sirius’ tongue trailed upwards, it stopped just at Remus’ hole. “Tell me and I’ll do that thing you like.” Remus reached up for a pillow. He grabbed it and hugged it tightly, his fingers flexing and relaxing around the fluff. “Come on… is it light?” No response. “Dark?”

Sirius cocked his head, unable to read Remus’ expression with Remus’ face buried in a pillow. He licked his lips, then dove in, flicking his tongue quickly back and forth.

Remus cried out, pawing at the pillow as pleasure burst within him. “I can’t! He’s a friend.”

“I’m your lover,” Sirius countered. “I bet he didn’t do this to you, did he?” Sirius circled the hole with the very tip of his tongue. Remus slammed his hand down, palm striking sheets with a dull smack. He cried out in desperation- wanting, needing. Sirius whispered against the sensitive skin around Remus’ opening, “Tell me.”

“I…” Remus felt the orgasm coming on. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak even had he decided he should divulge.

“You can,” Sirius whispered. He stuck his tongue out. “Yesth you cad.” Then, as Remus cried out again, Sirius’ tongue dove in.

Remus’ face screwed up and he could not resist the urge to thrust, pressing into the bed sheets. Sirius’ tongue darted in and out. “Please!” Remus moaned. “Do it!”

“Tell,” Sirius said, pausing in the tongue-fucking only long enough for the one word. He increased the pace.

Wet. Strong. Sensual. Remus’ hand pounded the bed as Sirius’ tongue pounded into him. The thumps sounded like a rabbit’s foot hitting the ground. Remus squirmed, his body taking over. He was so close. So close but just not there yet. Not without…”Okay!” Remus caved. “I’ll give you a hint?”

Pausing, Sirius considered this for a moment. “Deal.” Sirius licked from base to top again. Then he slurped wetly and stuck his tongue back in. One, two, three plunges in, then he swirled his tongue in a circle around Remus’ hole.

Intense pleasure seized hold of Remus. His body gave an initial shake, then went rigid. Remus’ toes curled again and he moaned a loud, long moan that lasted throughout his entire orgasm.

Afterwards, Sirius lay down beside his lover, an arm draped over Remus’ back. He did not prod this time with words, but the look in his eyes spoke for themselves. Remus hung his head, shaking it slightly. “James didn’t buy your birthday present at Hogsmeade. It was too big for an owl to fly it in, so it arrived at the station on the train. And he needed both Peter and me to help carry it.” He smiled; he could see Sirius working to figure it out.

A few minutes later, Sirius moaned with the frustration of being unable to figure it out.

Remus gave Sirius a sweet smile. “If you’d have made me wait another minute, I probably have spilled more than cum…”


End file.
